October 1736 (3)
= Vossiche Zeitung - October 1736 = Weather this month *Storms in the North Atlantic. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters New Zealand *A Papal-sponsored expedition to the South Pacific has anchored its ships off an unexplored island called New Zealand. A ship’s boat took a few officers ashore, but they hastily departed back to their vessels upon being confronted by Maori warriors who screamed like men possessed and with wild eyes and flickering tongues scared the Italians most horribly! Florence *Tarnishing his reputation with the nobles of Florence and Tuscany the previously popular Francesco Crispi has imposed an exemption from tariffs for merchants of the Papal States operating in Tuscany. This wasn’t well received domestically because two of Tuscany’s own major trades, wine and fish, are direct competitors of the Papal States’ equivalent trades and this decision is bound to hurt the Tuscan trades to the benefit of the Romans. This is not seen as helpful at a time of local economic recession. It was also considered unreasonable that the Diet of Florence was not called upon to decide the matter. Vienna *Count August Wilhelm von Wallmoden has protested against the 'uncouth terms and language' being used by Maria Theresa's senior politicians in their verbal attacks against the Emperor of Germany. “If you are not careful you will let the Spanish take over Germany,” he asserted, “and Austria, by the back door. You should be supporting your Emperor, not trying to undermine him. You would say the same as me if you had become Empress.” *Under English patronage formal public gardens are being opened in Vienna, in the centre of which is to be a small statue of Maria Theresa in her coronation robes with the inscription ‘Marie Therese von Hapsburg of unmatched parentage, true grace & wisdom, beloved of her people & of her betrothed.’ *The Church Commission of Accountancy, led by Cardinal Frederick Lindberg of Munich, has moved from Versailles to Vienna and has gained access to the Austrian court via the good offices of the diplomat Henri du Verger. St. Petersburg *Looking gorgeous in a white silk gown Princess Eleanor Charlotte hosted a grand banquet and celebration at the Winter Palace and seemed to be deliriously happy, her eyes sparkling and her general demeanour suggesting she was in the closest thing to Heaven this side of the veil. While in this state she reassured her beloved Prince Menshikov that her royal father has given his blessing to their union. The Prince smiled and said, ‘that is indeed good news,’ but astute observers thought he looked rather uncomfortable. They put this down to the fact that his betrothed was the one acting as host, which as a lady is quite unusual in Russia and probably should have been his role as her future husband. *A couple of days later an even grander affair was hosted at the same palace, this time by Tsarina Anna- Marie, who attended it wearing a red silk ball gown, which was in stark contrast to the pure white affair worn by Princess Eleanor and made both look stunning! Her Majesty also sported a silver and rubystudded tiara and necklace. For some reason this did not seem at all strange to her courtiers - that she should host the event and not her husband, so it was one rule for the Tsarina and another for the Princess! Prince Menshikov and Princess Eleanor were quite naturally together at this ball, although always in company with a chaperone and at all times observing the correct formalities of courtship. They were congratulated in person by the Tsar and Tsarina, and the Tsar had the pleasure of one dance with Eleanor. Also in attendance, having come ashore off ships of the Royal Hydrographic Squadron and looking quite tired, was Countess Emanuelle von Thun, Countess of Tyrone, Baroness of Ludlow escorted by the Honourable William Henry Fitzroy. It has to be said that Fitzroy looked very uneasy in these new surroundings and soon made his excuses and left the evening, returning to his regiment aboard ship. Countess Emanuelle, who is a lady in waiting to Queen Mary of England, has been tasked with acting as Princess Eleanor’s chaperone during her time in Russia. Fine food was made available along with the best wine the Tsar’s vintners could supply, although this was mainly a dancing affair rather than a banquet. Rome *The Duke of Savoy’s party has left Rome in order to return to the ducal court at Turin. Stockholm *The King and Queen of Sweden have visited the princesses Maria and Stephanie Oxtenstierna. His Majesty was particularly delighted that both women have voluntarily resumed their place at court, and said as much: “The royal court has been been lessened by your absence and to my mind is now complete in that I have my adoptive sisters taking their proper place in courtly life.” Both ladies smiled, and Maria thanked Charles for being so kind, ‘and not like others.’ Stephanie nodded knowingly when her sister made this remark. Encouraged by this response Queen Ursula, by now also smiling said, “The court in Stockholm has for too long lacked the presence of female guidance, I hope and pray that you will assist me in the years to come in making sure that the royal court is both balanced and moral. I know of your pain, but I would hope to earn your friendship and respect.” This certainly struck a chord with the Oxtenstierna princesses, who appear to be warming to their queen. East Texas *The Caddo Indians of East Texas have been asked quite openly by Colonel Michel Fénelon if they would be interested in a pact of mutual assistance, and would they be willing to ‘join us in a war against the Americas Republic if we will promise them that the American farmers who settled there will be expelled and no white man will be allowed to settle there again.’ He also showered them with gifts, and assured the Caddo money and weapon shipments in case of an alliance. London *The King and Queen of England held a banquet and celebration to mark the betrothal of Princess Eleanor to Prince Menshikov at which the guest of honour was the Russian ambassador Alexander Baryatinski who thoroughly enjoyed the attention! King James appears especially delighted with the news that his daughter is to wed. *Ambassador Baryatinski also had the honour of being chosen to take tea with James and Mary at St. James, a joy also bestowed upon Comte Mora of Spain. Queen Mary asked the Spaniard as to the health of Queen Amalia and her new born son, and was gratified to learn that she is very well and the child is as well. Mary declared, “Their Majesties’ must be delirious with joy at the birth of their son, and despite past animosities the King and I wish them to know that we share their joy at the news.” *The Earl of Peterborough has learnt that Isaac of Geneva is these days a resident of London. Munich & Prague *Maria Theresa and Prince Metternich thanked the Elector of Bavaria for his gracious hospitality, and conducted a short tour of the city by carriage to hand out alms. They saw that there wasn’t all that much to look at, other than the great magazine and granary, the walls defending the city and the Elector’s Palace. Having done this, and following a private meeting with the Electoral Prince, they departed for Prague where the Royal Council was notified that they shall be prepared to meet with them in November. It was also noted how their arrival coincided with the arrival of the 3rd Army, in line with Her Majesty’s commitment to strengthen the garrison of the Bohemian capital. El Escorial *King Joseph of Spain has condemned the banditry at Portobello and authorised the Viceroy of New Spain to take all lawful measures to bring the perpetrators to justice and recover the bullion. Fez *Imam Muhammed has been seen hanging around the ruins of the desolate Mosque of Mulai Idris in deep contemplation, perhaps seeking guidance from Allah about the crossroads that confronts Morocco - continued independence and spiritual renewal or union with the Caliphate. He eventually emerged to profess that a time for renewal is approaching and that only strict adherence to the Koran will guarantee Morocco’s future prosperity and glory. He has begun to attract a small but increasingly growing personal following who believe his interpretations of the Koran. Some are even saying he is surely Allah’s choice as Morocco’s spiritual and indeed supreme leader. Prince Yusuf Timur was amongst those who came to visit the imam. Yusuf offered the following clarity to his thoughts and decision making, “The Caliphate will grant you the time you require to reach a decision, and we shall likewise pray to Allah that he guides you into the right decision for Islam and Morocco, whatever that may be. My father in an effort to prove his transparency wishes you to know the following, given your strong views on the Catholic nations of Spain and Portugal: The Caliphate is in diplomatic correspondence with Spain, and trying to reach an agreement which will bring peace to Morocco. While the Caliphate STRONGLY shares your feelings of injustice and anger at what has happened, Morocco cannot react to right those wrongs until it has had a chance for reform and growth. Morocco will suffer further loss and humiliation if it does not accept the harsh reality of what the current ruling family have brought upon the nation - more reason why Morocco needs new guidance. We tell you about our dealings with Spain as we do not want you to make a decision to urge Morocco into the Caliphate and then feel like we have betrayed your views by agreeing a deal with Spain. Morocco WILL rise again under the Caliphate banner but we must now show some patience.” “I will finish by saying that Morocco’s path will be long and difficult and the more quickly it starts along that path the better. Your decision is critical to taking those first steps.” Imam Muhammed looked thoughtful. “As Allah wills,” he mumbled. Then in the open he prayed with his followers for unity and that officials and soldiers go about their duties as normal, and for those who can afford it, to donate what they can to the bankrupt state treasury. He has also attempted to establish and supervise charitable works, although this has so far lacked success since requests for donations have fallen on deaf ears amongst the poverty-stricken Moors. Marseilles, Sofia, &c. *It has been heard said in Marseilles, as in other places across Europe as far flung as Sofia, Hanover and Konigsberg, that Rome is bankrupt, hence the Pope is acting like an accountant and sending out the Jesuits to gather in money from the Catholic states to proper himself up! *Also at Sofia the courtier called Thedore has humbled himself and apologised most profusely to Her Highness Queen Vessela of Bulgaria for his recent outburst. He explained that he had been annoyed by the arrogance of the Papal legate ‘who seems to think himself better than us’. Aldo Tapparo, who was listening and happened to be the legate in question, nodded as if agreeing with Thedore. “There’s a reason for that,” he remarked, but it wasn’t clear whether he was making a serious point or attempting humour. Turin *The Diet of Savoy has voted against raising the Church Tax by 1%. Clerics sitting in the assembly cogently argued that since the Church of Savoy already pays a 5% tax to the state as well as a 10% tithe to the Vatican that it is already quite heavily taxed on its revenues. This argument won enough sympathy to ensure an increase was not to be countenanced. Versailles *King Louis XV has asked Cardinal Richelieu what exactly did the Pope and his chancellor want from the French Gallican Church? Richelieu replied that His Holiness and the commission has established the legitimate tithe the Church should pay to Rome, and were not acting in an underhand manner in any way at all, but just establishing what the correct tithe should be as part of the internal workings of the Roman Catholic Church, of which of course the Gallican Church remains a constituent part. He admitted that some junior priests were worried that this loss of money in France to Rome may cause economic hardship for both Church and State, but he does not share their pessimism. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Portugal *Russia *Sweden *France *Denmark *United Kingdom *Austria *Tuscany *Spain *Poland Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 3